Amestris Meets the Hoenn Region
by Lilybriar of PondClan
Summary: The Elric brothers and I somehow end up in the pokemon world, more specifically, the Hoenn region. Just a one-shot that takes place around chapter 3


**A/N: This one-shot takes place around chapter 3 (before or after, whichever you prefer)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

_So, by some strange occurrence, me, Ed, and Al appear in the Pokemon universe. Don't ask how it happened, this is a fictional world, anything is possible._

"Where the hell are we?!" Ed shouted, looking around at the unknown landscape. Arceus, always with the yelling.

"Shut your face, pipsqueak," I growled and took a closer look at our location. I could hear Ed shouting at me and Al trying to calm him down but tuned it out. I listened closely and heard the little sound of animals saying their names.

"_Nincada, nin-nincada_."

"_Zigzagoon_!"

_"Skit-skitty skit_!" Nincada, zigzagoon, skitty... This is the Hoenn region! _Wait a second, skitty? Those things are pretty rare, I've only found one route with them._ I looked behind me to see a town not far off.

"Rustboro City," I said to myself.

"Eh?!"

"For starters, we're not in Amestris anymore," I said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out myself," I heard Ed say. I ignored him and continued.

"We are in what is called Hoenn in the Pokémon universe."

"What're Pokémon?" Al asked. A little pink kitten peeked out of the tall grass._ Ah perfect! I can use her as an example!_

"That is a Pokemon," I replied quietly, pointing to the kitten. Both Al and Ed turned to see. Before they could say anything, however, I began to carefully move toward it. "Here, skitty skitty."

"Skit?" it looked at me through it's seemingly closed eyes. I crouched down and kept calling it. Eventually, the skitty cautiously walked over. I gently pet it's head and it purred.

"It's a cat," Ed said. _Pfft, now who's speaking the obvious?_

"Kinda. It's what's called a skitty," I told him. Al stared at the cute little kitten.

"Can I pet it?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. He came over and crouched beside me to pet the skitty.

"Skitty?" the cat turned to Al, tilting it's head to the side.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you," I said. The skitty still seemed unsure but moved towards Al and let him pet her.

"Skitty! Skitty skit-skit!" she purred and rubbed her forehead on Al's hand.

"Aww, she likes you!" I said. Al sat cross-legged and the skitty climbed onto his lap.

"She's so cute!" Al said and continued petting the skitty.

"I know. And there are tons of other little creatures around here," I told him and sat down too. I looked around. "Like, that over there is a zigzagoon." I pointed to a brown and tan pokemon with zig-zagged fur.

"Wow."

"And that's a taillow," I said and pointed to a little dark-blue bird. "And there are literally hundreds more of things like these. Cats, dogs, birds, bugs, just like in our worlds."

"That's amazing!"

"But that's not even the best part! They also have powers."

"Powers?" Ed asked.

"Yes, things like the elements. Fire, water, grass, and electric just to name a few," I replied.

"Kind of like with alchemy?" Al asked. I nodded.

"Kind of, only they don't have to use any transmutation circles and the like. They just use them." The skitty looked up at me. "Skitty here is a normal-type, meaning she's kind of basic and all-around 'normal.' But she can also learn dark-type or electric-type attacks."

"So she can have different kinds of powers?"

"Yes. But a dark-type – let's say poochyena – primarily learns dark-type attacks. It can learn other kinds, but not as many as Skitty probably could," I explained. Even Ed seemed to become interested at the concept of Pokémon.

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff. Have you been here before?" he asked.

"Well, no. It's kind of like how I knew about Amestris in my world. People write stories about other kinds of worlds but people think it's just stories," I replied, "I thought so too, until I poofed into Amestris."

"And now we've gone and 'poofed' into this place?"

"Pretty much," I replied.

"Is there a way back?" Ed asked. I shrugged. I looked back at Al, who had turned all his attention back to Skitty. Hmm, great now I have to find money to use here too! Gah, curse you money, why must you be different everywhere?! I sighed and stood up.

"You," I turned to Ed, "stay here with Al. I've got to go do something real quick."

"Okay?" he said and stood next to Al. I walked through a wall of trees to the clearing on the other side. Good ol' Route 116, I knew I've seen this place before. I searched the area for that youngster that was here. After I found him, I snuck around him and hid. I hate having to use my Skyrim Thief persona on you, but I don't know where to get money besides trainers and selling stuff. I snuck over, pickpocketed a few Poké, and snuck away. "Wow, I didn't think that'd work. Stupid NPC's."

~-~Meanwhile~-~

"Hey Brother," Al said and looked up at Ed, who was standing behind him.

"Hmm?"

"Where did Lilly go?"

"I don't know, she said she had something to do real quick. I didn't bother to ask what," Ed replied.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because I thought she was right here but when I looked over she was gone," Al told him.

"Don't worry, she hasn't been gone that long. She should be back in a few minutes."

"I'm back!~"

"See?"

_I admit, I really feel bad about having to steal like that. But as long as no one knows, it should be fine. Those trainers might think the money they lost they had given after a lost battle... I'm so horrible... Oh well, what's done is done._ I walked through the trees.

"I'm back!~" I called. Skitty, Al, and Ed looked at me.

"See?" Ed told Al. I blinked.

"Hmm? Whatcha guys talking 'bout?" I asked and walked over to them.

"Al was just wondering where you went. I told him you'd be back in a few minutes and then you popped up," Ed replied.

"Oh, alrighty then," I sat next to Al again and looked at skitty. "Y'know, the downside to these guys is you can't just keep them as pets. You have to actually catch them."

"Huh?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that with Skitty. She seems pretty attached to you already," I told Al. _Plus we won't be able to take her back to Amestris, if we ever do get back._

"Come on, let's head over to that city over there," I said and looked over at Rustboro. The two brothers followed my gaze.

"Oh hey, I didn't see that there," Ed said. Al picked up the skitty and stood up.

"Can I keep skitty?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes, you can keep the skitty," I replied, "Do you want to name her?"

"Hmm, I don't know." The skitty meowed and Al petted her. A nincada then jumped out of the grass and looked like it wanted to fight.

"Uh-oh," I said and gazed at the little bug. The brothers looked at me, confused. "This little guy wants to fight."

"Ok, so? It looks easy to beat, it's just a little bug!" Ed said. I sighed.

"It's a bug/ground type. And we can't fight it ourselves, we have to use another pokemon," I said.

"Why's that?" Al asked.

"That's just how it works in this world."

"So does Skitty have to fight?"

"Yes," I replied. "Here, let me take her." Al hesitated. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt too bad. I know what I'm doing," I assured him. He nodded and put Skitty down.

"Skitty?" the pink kitten meowed.

"Come here, Skitty. This little bug wants to fight," I said. The Skitty looked at the nincada, then started laughing. Well, as close as a cat can get to laughing...

"Nin-nincada!" the bug growled and leapt at Skitty.

"Skitty, dodge!" The kitten looked up and jumped out of the way just in time. "Good. Now use Tackle!"

Basically all the two pokemon were doing was repeatedly using tackle so it was a rather boring first battle.

"What the hell am I watching?" Ed asked as he observed the two fighting pokemon.

"Two little creatures tackling each other..." Al replied unsurely.

"Repeatedly Tackling each other, yes. Don't worry, I think it's almost down," I said. One tackle later and the nincada fainted. It laid on the ground helplessly as Skitty ran back to Al. She had a few little bruises and a scratch or two, but she still had plenty of energy.

"Skitty! Skit-skit skitty!" Skitty mewed excitedly to Al. Probably boasting about her victory.

"You did a good job Skitty!" Al said and petted the kitten.

"Well, now that that's done. Now we should be able to got to that city!" I said and took a step into the tall grass. Only to have another pokemon leap out, ready for battle.

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor skitty, just finished a battle and then another pokemon attacks. Oh well. Anyone think I should write more to this? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
